


Third Base

by missingnolovefic



Series: wait for me to come home [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Past friends with benefits, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, gratuitous mentions of Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: After their blind date with Gavin, Meg and Ryan find themselves in her hotel room, going over the events. Well, at some point, anyway.





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrixieLestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Trixie! I hope my careful probing didn't give the surprise away :'D
> 
> The promised post-date turnwood smut! Fashionably late, as always. Happens directly after the events of "Golden Opportunity".

Meg stared after Gavin for a long moment, even after he drove off in a beat-up car that didn’t seem to fit with his dinner aesthetic. A hand squeezed her hip, and she leaned into Ryan’s side, letting that niggling feeling go. For now.

“I honestly didn’t expect to run into you, back there,” she said, leaving the statement hanging in the air. In their business you learned quickly not to ask questions. So she left it up to Ryan where to take the topic.

“I had a meeting with a rival model agency,” Ryan admitted easily, pulling her close. “My last agent met an unfortunate end, and her replacement is… less compatible with our shared… hobby.”

Meg hummed her understanding, tilting her head to look up at him. “Seems like we have a lot more catching up to do.” The corners of her mouth lifted into a smirk. “Your hotel or mine?”

Ryan glanced down and returned his smirk. “Yours. Mine is currently… occupied. I’m assuming you’re staying at the Triton?”

Meg arched a brow, but didn’t ask whether the ‘occupant’ was still alive. “Good guess. How did you know?”

“Please,” Ryan scoffed. “As if I could forget your obsession with that particular hotel chain. The welcome cupcakes aren’t even that good.”

“Blasphemy!” Meg huffed, bumping their shoulders. “It’s pure chocolate heaven!”

“If you say so.” Ryan rolled his eyes, but still pulled her closer. “I’ve got a car. Wanna share a ride or…?”

“Eh, that’s fine. Mine’s rental anyway.” She’d just call the service and tell them where she left it, or something. Pay the small fee. Right now, she was too curious about one thing. “You bought a car?”

“Yeah.” A note of pride in his voice. “C’mon, this way.”

Ryan led her across the street and down the block to a different parking lot. They walked in companionable silence, and then Ryan held the door open for Meg and helped her into the car. She let out a low whistle, tracing a finger over the chrome dashboard before typing the address into the build-in satnav. Ryan pulled out of the parking place and into the late night traffic, the motor rumbling lowly.

“Sleek and shiny,” she commented, settling a hand on his knee. “You thinking of staying here?”

Ryan shrugged, eyes on the road. “Maybe. I’ve got several offers in the area. Might as well make a base here.”

“Los Santos is a cesspool of crime,” Meg pointed out agreeably. “Lots of opportunities.”

“Not to mention the other advantages,” Ryan said, shooting her a quick grin.

“Like what?” Meg shot back playfully. “Corrupt politicians? A rich elite just waiting to be robbed?”

Ryan hummed thoughtfully. “I was thinking more the pretty people.”

“Like Gavin,” she said, heat pooling low in her stomach. God, but she would have loved to spend the night with him. She eyed Ryan, observing the way his fingers flexed on the wheel and smiled. “Would love to take him for a ride, hm?”

She rubbed small circles into the inside of his knee as she spoke, slowly inching up along the seam. Ryan cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening.

“I’d probably take the scenic route,” Ryan admitted in a low voice, gunning the engine. The car rumbled satisfyingly, the vibrations carrying through her legs. Her fingers slipped a little higher. “Risk a speeding ticket, but there’s not much traffic on the highway this late. Get the adrenaline pumping.”

“Maybe he’d give you road-head,” Meg mused, digging her fingers into his thigh. “Or you could pull over at that cliff overlooking the sea. Bend him over the hood to have your way with him.”

Ryan shot her a sideways look, licking his lips almost absently. “I’d send you a snap, of course.”

“Of course,” Meg agreed blithely, pressing her knees together at the thought. “God, can you imagine? I bet he looks _beautiful_ , all wrecked and ruined.”

Her hand slipped a little higher as she spoke, and she felt the muscle tense under her fingers. Meg shifted in her seat, legs rubbing together as heat flowed lower. She bit her lip, watching Ryan from under her lashes. He kept his gaze stoically on the road.

“You missed the turn,” Meg pointed out with a smirk, the satnav already re-calibrating their route. Ryan blinked, quickly glancing between the screen and the street, before he let out a string of curses. Meg laughed and squeezed his leg.

They’d nearly reached the hotel by the time Ryan spoke.

“I’m guessing you’re interested in pursuing this… thing… with Gavin.”

Meg hummed, turning to stare out the window. That was the big question, wasn’t it? Dinner had been… nice, and it had been a while since she had so much fun on a date. And while she was looking forward to spending the night with Ryan, she’d have agreed to go with Gavin in a heartbeat, if he’d asked.

“I don’t know if a relationship would work, not with as much travelling as I do, but…” She paused, biting her lip. “I- yeah. I wanna see where it goes at least.”

Ryan nodded, remaining silent as he parked the car and turned the lights off. For a long moment, Meg just watched him quietly as he stared off into the darkness.

“I’m interested, too,” he finally admitted, drumming his fingers against the wheel. Meg tilted her head in acknowledgement. “I’m just as interested in seeing you with him, though. You looked-”

Meg waited for a moment as Ryan searched for the right words, his hand brushing back his hair with a frustrated huff. She wondered what it would be like, watching Gavin brush a stray lock back for him, maybe kissing his cheek. Her chest tightened with a hot pang that didn’t quite feel like jealousy.

“We’ve done friends. We’ve done benefits, even.” Meg laughed, shaking her head. “A lot of people think dating is the next, inevitable step.”

“I doubt they were thinking of polyamory.” Ryan snorted, covering her hand with his own. “It doesn’t have to be the next step, you and me. There’s nothing that’s inevitable. And… we can figure something out.”

His thumb brushed over her knuckles, and Meg shifted in her seat to face him. Reaching out with her free hand, she cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her.

“I don’t think I mind sharing, with you at least,” Meg stated honestly, fingers stroking down his jawline and tipping up his chin. “Polyamory doesn’t mean we all have to be dating each other. But…”

“You’d like to try?” Ryan guessed, leaning forward. Their lips were barely an inch apart, and she could feel his warm breath.

“I’d like to try,” she agreed and leaned in the last inch. Their mouths meeting sent an electric _zap_ down her spine, and Meg pushed closer, hand sliding up higher on Ryan’s thigh. He spread his legs, free hand burying inside her hair and pulling her close. She considered climbing into his lap for a split second, but decided against it with the stick and the wheel in the way. Instead she tilted her head for a better angle, deepening the kiss, her other hand coming to rest on Ryan’s shoulder.

It was hot and careful and familiar all at once, something they’ve done a hundred times but suddenly with new weight. Meg’s stomach fluttered nervously, and when Ryan pulled back, she kept her eyes close, warmth lingering on her lips.

“Okay?” Ryan asked. Meg blinked her eyes open and gave him a reassuring smile.

“You better put out on the first date, Haywood, after getting me all riled up,” she teased instead of answering and was rewarded with a boyish grin.

“Oh, yeah?” Ryan brushed her hair back behind her ear, fingers trailing over her cheek. “That good, huh?”

“Oh, shut up,” Meg laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder. She sat back in her seat and grinned. “You gonna get the door for me, loverboy, or what?”

Ryan laughed. “Oh, is that’s how it’s gonna be?”

“You better believe it. I want flowers and chocolates and the whole nine yards.”

Chuckling, Ryan stepped out of the car and went around the back to hold her door open and help her out. He tipped an invisible hat to her, closing the door and locking the car.

“M’lady,” Ryan drawled, and Meg snickered. “I hope you had a most enjoyable ride.”

“Most certainly.” Meg draped her arms over his shoulders, noses bumping together. “My hero.”

“And does the hero get a kiss for his efforts?”

“Hm, let me think.”

Meg giggled as Ryan peppered her jaw with kisses, ending with a lingering one to the corner of her mouth. She smiled and turned her head to meet him. Her back was pressed against the car as she pulled him closer, hooking a heel over his leg. His thigh pressed between hers, and she couldn’t help but rub up against him. Ryan hummed into the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip. One of Meg’s hands slipped up his neck, tugging on his hair impatiently, pulling him closer. Ryan’s tongue met hers almost teasingly, but Meg couldn’t care less as she deepened the kiss.

Her dress slid up her leg and Ryan’s hand followed, fingers tracing along the lace of her lingerie. Her skin felt hot where he touched her, and Meg broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Upstairs,” she panted. “Room. With a bed.”

“How eloquent,” Ryan chuckled into her ear, but ducked away as she went to slap his shoulder. “If I may escort the lady?”

He held out his arm, and Meg huffed a laugh, straightening her dress out.

“You’re such a gentleman, Rye,” she said dryly, and Ryan laughed.

“I do try.”

They garnered some furtive looks from some guests seated at the bar, but the staff was far more discrete. Meg lead Ryan to the elevator bank, and despite how tempting the thought was, they didn’t end up making out on the way up. Ryan followed her into the room, making sure to flip the sign to _Do Not Disturb_. He made a quick sweep for bugs, more routine than necessity, while Meg stepped into the bath to freshen up.

“Clear,” he called out as Meg brushed out her hair. She laughed.

“I wonder what Gavin is doing.” She sat down on the closed toilet to roll off her nylons. “Like, the way he talked about that gun of his, he must be in the business.”

“Probably. There’s not many people in Los Santos who aren’t involved, one way or another.” Ryan paused, leaning in the doorway and watching her idly. “How much do you wanna bet he’s got a gun kink?”

“You’re on, Haywood,” Meg said promptly, stretching and wiggling her toes. “The way he talked about it, he must be a terrible shot.”

“Ah, but that just heightens the sense of danger,” Ryan purred, holding out a hand and helping her up. Then he pulled her close, one arm wrapping around her waist. “Hi there.”

“Hi, yourself.” Meg giggled. She had to stand on her toes to kiss his nose. “One of us is woefully overdressed.”

“I bet it’s you,” Ryan shot back playfully, twisting a lock of her hair through his fingers. “You make anything you wear look beautiful.”

“Even lingerie?” Meg joked.

“Especially lingerie,” Ryan teased back. With a shake of her head, she laughed and patted his chest.

“Why don’t you strip for me, pretty boy?”

Meg knew very well that outside of movies, a striptease tended to be more akward than sexy. They both knew that out of the two of them, Ryan was definitely the less graceful one, too. And since Ryan knew that Meg knew, he didn’t even try to make it good but went the silly route instead. He waggled his eyebrows as he dropped his jacket to the floor, then left his shirt unbuttoned as he whipped his belt like a lasso. Meg was rolling on the bed crying with laughter as Ryan did his best white boy impression of twerking.

“Enough, oh my God,” Meg gasped between hiccups, tears in her eyes. Ryan hooked his undershirt over his shoulder and posed in front of the bed with a smirk playing around his mouth.

“So? Have I seduced you with my manly wiles?” he asked, pucking his mouth into duck lips. Meg giggled.

“You’ve certainly done _something_ , Ryan.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. “Good thing Gavin didn’t come back with us! That display would have certainly scared him off!”

“I can do sexy!” Ryan protested immediately, dropping the undershirt and crossing his arms. His pecs flexed, and Meg was half-convinced he did that on purpose. She sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed and spreading her legs as she leaned forward, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“Oh yeah?” she challenged him with a smirk. “Proof it.”

Within seconds, Ryan stood right in front of her, between her legs. He dropped his arms, and with one hand brushed back her hair. Meg raised her hands, settling them on Ryan’s deliciously defined abs, feeling them twitched under her fingers. This time she was sure it was on purpose.

The hand on her hair trailed down, tipping up her chin. Ryan leaned down, capturing her mouth in a hot, firm kiss. Heat shot into her nether regions, one hand dropping to settle on Ryan’s hip. He pushed her onto the bed, one knee settling between her legs. He propped himself up above her with a hand next to her head, the other pulling up the skirt of her dress, revealing the red lace panties she chose for the evening. Curious fingers danced over the waistband, before dipping down to brush over the wet spot. Meg inhaled sharply, spreading her legs a little wider as he rubbed over the sensitive flesh.

Ryan glanced up at her with a smouldering gaze.

“You’re hot,” he murmured, fingers stroking up her inner thigh. “Why don’t I help you out of that dress?”

Meg laughed breathlessly, but arched up so he could pull it up and over her head.

“Smooth, Haywood,” she commented drily. She opened her mouth to add something witty, maybe a pun about _layers_ , but then Ryan’s mouth was on hers, his tongue slipping between her lips. His hands wandered up her sides and came to rest on her breasts, thumbing over her nipples through the sheer lace. Meg gasped into the kiss, bucking up against the thigh between her legs.

She lost herself to the rhythm, the press of lips and the heat between their bodies. Her nether regions tingled as she ground down on Ryan’s leg, feeling wet and overheated. Clever fingers unhooked her bra, and Meg scratched her nails over Ryan’s scalp. He hummed into the kiss, the vibrations travelling through her lips. She pressed closer, the bra caught between her and Ryan’s chests. Ryan tugged it free, and she bit his lip and sucked on it while he palmed her breast, fingers digging gently into the flesh.

They broke apart panting heavily, and Meg dropped back onto the sheets, stretching her arms above her. Ryan’s heated gaze travelled over her body, and his fingers followed, dancing teasingly over her skin.

“God, you’re pretty,” he breathed, tugging at the waistband of her lace panties. He arched a brow at her, a grin playing around his mouth. “Came prepared to your date, didn’t you?”

Meg shrugged, and Ryan’s gaze snapped to her shifting boobs, before trailing over the muscles of her stomach as she sucked her gut in.

“Hopeful, maybe,” she teased, pulling up her legs and settling her feet on the mattress. “Such a shame Gavin doesn’t get to unpack his present. Guess you gotta fill in, huh Rye?”

“Shame,” Ryan echoed drily, his hot gaze searing her skin. His fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties and pulled them off. “He’d look good between your legs. He was trying so hard to impress you - I’m sure he’d give good head.”

Meg’s breath hitched as Ryan gently spread her legs, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. His fingers traced along her lips, slipping in to circle her clit.

“Gavin - he’s got quite a mouth on him. Bet he’d let you twist your fingers in his hair and push him down to eat you out,” Ryan continued, his hot breath hitting her wet pussy. His mouth brushed across the lips, before he spread them with his finger. A mischievous glance from under his lashes stole her breath, and then he was diving in. His tongue played with her clit, then darted down to dip into her hole. He licked her with the flat of his tongue, before his lips encircled her clit and he sucked.

Meg moaned breathlessly, her toes curling.

Ryan chuckled, the vibrations tickling Meg’s sensitive flesh, and her legs twitched closed. It took her a momentous effort to keep them spread, fingers of one hand tangling in Ryan’s long locks while the other grasped for the sheets. Ryan nosed at her clit and mouthed up and down her lips, tongue peeking out to tease her clit. She felt hot and wet and cursed harshly when Ryan backed off, wiping his mouth on the sheets.

“I’d teach him, you know,” he rasped against her thigh, finger lazily rubbing around her clit. “Gavin. He’s gonna be so eager to please you, and I’ll guide him. Tell him the best ways to get you off.”

His fingers dipped lower, inside her, where he hooked them, looking for that spot. At the same time he thumbed over her clit, and Meg arched off the bed, groaning.

“Go on,” she panted, tugging sharply on the strand of hair still in her grasp. “T-tell me. What you’ll do if- when he’s here.”

“Gonna bury his head between your legs. Have him kneel in front of the bed, both of us having a hand on his head.” His free fingers danced up the inside of her thigh, thumb stroking over the bump of her hip bone. “Think he’d like that. And then I’ll show him what to do.”

Ryan brushed his mouth up her other thigh, stopping short of her lips. Hot air swept over her sensitive skin in a rush, and her toes twitched, arousal zipping up her spine.

“Going to show him when to lick, to suck,” Ryan murmured, fingers slipping in and out of her lazily, hypnotically. “Where to graze with his teeth to drive you _wild_.”

He leaned up, kissing up her stomach to her navel. His thumb stroked over her clit, and Meg bucked up to meet him. Ryan chuckled against her stomach, pistoning his fingers in faster, spreading them as he dragged them out.

“I’ll teach him how to tell that you’re close-” Meg gasped, back arching as Ryan’s fingers _twisted_. “-to make you _cum_.”

She closed her eyes, fingers twitching and toes curling as heat flushed through her body. Ryan kept pumping into her until she was too oversensitive and tugged on his hair to make him stop. He laid himself down beside her with a smug grin, wet fingers dancing up her side. Meg panted breathlessly, toes curling and uncurling in the sheets, her chest heaving.

“And then,” Ryan whispered, and hot air tickled her ear. Lips brushed against her jaw. “Then he’s gonna pepper you with kisses, all the way up from down there.”

Ryan’s fingers trailed between her breasts, and Meg tilted her head, brushing their mouths together.

“You could fuck him as he eats me out,” she breathed and felt Ryan shudder beside her. “Once you’ve taught him how. We could sandwich him, with you taking his ass and me keeping his mouth busy.”

Ryan surged forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Meg chuckled, one hand resting on his stomach and sliding deeper, slipping under the waistband of his undies. Ryan

groaned into the kiss as her fingers wrapped around his hard-on.

“Christ, yes. I just wanna bend him over and fuck that sweet ass. Did you see how tight his pants were?” Ryan asked her breathlessly, hips twitching. Meg hummed, tugging his undies down, Ryan helpfully lifting his butt off the mattress. She dragged them down to his knees, before stretching up to kiss his chest.

“I did,” she confirmed, teeth grazing over Ryan’s nipple. His clean hand trailed up her back to tangle with her hair. “I wanted to pop the buttons of his shirt with my teeth, _God_.” She glanced up at him as her hand found his cock again. “Imagine if- if he’d slipped under the table right there. Would you’ve let him blow you?”

“The thought did come to mind,” Ryan grunting, bucking up. Meg gave him a light tug, before dropping her hands to his thighs as she sat up. Ryan made a strangled sound of protest. “And, Christ, yes. His mouth was sinful, did you see how he was sucking on his spoon? I wouldn’t even have hesitated if he’d went for it.”

“I wanted to ride him, right then and there,” Meg confessed, swinging a leg over him. She straddled Ryan, pushing him down to the mattress with a hand on his chest. “Just sit on his lap, right there in the restaurant. Unzip his pants and just… _slip in_.”

Her fingers encircled Ryan’s shaft, stroking him to full hardness. She thumbed over the slit, and Ryan groaned, head dropping back into the pillows.

“God, I wanna _ruin_ him. Mess up that pretty hair and blow his mind. Have him panting under me, begging for more, harder-”

Her hand moved up and down his cock, her free hand slipping behind his balls, firm fingers rubbing over his taint. She felt him twitch in her hand and smiled wickedly.

“I’m gonna ride him to the edge and then stop, again and again until he’s crying for release. Take my time until it’s all he can think about.”

Meg licked her lips and ducked down, suckling on the head while her free hand massaged the rest of the cock. Ryan groaned, and something bitter hit her tongue. Meg grimaced for a second, before continuing, lips brushing along the shaft and fingers circling under the soft ridge of the head.

“Want me to ride you, Rye?” she breathed onto the hot skin, and Ryan’s cock twitched in her grip. Meg smirked. “You’re close, aren’t you? After all this foreplay…” She paused and sat up, catching his gaze. “You gonna cum in me or on me?”

“Fuck,” Ryan cursed. His eyes were blown, barely a blue ring surrounding his pupils. He licked his lips. “I- I don’t think I got a condom-”

Meg hummed, thumb pressing gently on the slit.

“Next time, then. On me it is.”

Ryan opened his mouth to reply, but only a strangled moan escaped as Meg _squeezed_. She leaned back down, tonguing his slit and circling around the head as she jerked him off hard and fast. Ryan’s thighs tensed, and Meg backed off as he came, semen shooting onto her boobs and dripping on Ryan’s stomach. She gave his twitching cock a few more gentle strokes, before she leaned up and caught his slack-jawed mouth in an insistent kiss.

Ryan’s hand came up to caress her breast, fingers sliding through the hot, sticky mess he made. Meg carefully lowered herself on top of him, humming contently into the kiss as she basked in the warmth trapped between their bodies, enjoyed the way slick skin stuck together. Ryan broke the kiss with a gentle nip to her lower lip, staring up at her with a warm, adoring gaze.

“Hi there.”

“Hi yourself.” Meg laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. “I need a shower. Are you joining me or do you want to laze around some more?”

Ryan grimaced, wiggling his fingers on her chest. The drying cum was starting to itch. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I’m sticky, too.”

“Well, then,” Meg hummed, brushing her mouth over his. “Let’s go.”

But as she swung her legs over the edge, Ryan pulled her back with the arm around her waist. Meg turned back to him with a questioning look, eyebrow raised. Ryan’s jaw worked, opening and closing as if searching for the right words.

“This is- this is good, right? Us? And maybe Gavin, if it works out?”

Meg smiled, brushing her nose over his cheek.

“It’s fine. And even if it doesn’t… we’re still friends. Right?”

“Right,” Ryan agreed easily, butting their foreheads together. His gaze lingered on her bare cleavage, covered in his spunk. “Shower, you said?”

Meg lightly slapped his shoulder. “As if you could get it up again so soon. Pervert.”

“Hey!” he sputtered indignantly, and Meg giggled. She cut his protests off with a kiss, before slipping off the bed and dancing over to the bathroom.

“You coming or not?” she called out, glancing over her shoulder as she stood in the doorway.

“Oh, one of us will be coming soon,” she could hear him mutter, before the mattress shifted and footsteps followed hers. Meg chuckled. What a good end to a fantastic date.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to feedback, here or on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/) <3 hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
